I Hate This Part
by Voodoo Kisses
Summary: One Shot. Jeff Hardy/OC. Alicia couldn't get the image out of her head. How could he do this to her? Could this love be saved?


**Excuse if my skills are a little rusty. I haven't wrote fanfic for a loooooong time haha!**

**I only own Alicia.**

**Please read and review guys!**

**Inspired by The Pussycat Dolls - I hate this part.**

**ENJOY!**

I hate this part

Alicia couldn't believe what happened. Looking over at Jeff, his jaw tightly clenched, staring at the road ahead. How could he have done this to her? Didn't he love her like he said he did? She kept getting flashbacks... walking into the locker room...him...her...in an embrace. She shook her head, trying to escape the memory, her long black hair swishing side to side, a stray tear falling down her cheek. Just a week ago she thought everything was perfect, she finally landed a job as a make-up artist for the WWE, after months of coy smiles and discreet flirting she had him. She was with Jeff, she didn't think it could get any better than this. And then this happened.

Alicia heard him sigh and looked up at him, his knuckles were white where he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. She wanted to know what was going through his mind. His multi-coloured hair tied up in a bun, a few stray hairs falling out of place, she longed to brush them back off of his beautiful face but she couldn't bring herself to touch him, the pain was too raw. It felt like hours since they spoke when in reality it must have been about 40 minutes, since they left the arena. The silence was deafening. She laid her head back on the head rest and drifted off into a fitful sleep, the last thing she saw was him glancing over at her and she swore she saw a tear escape his eye as well but she couldn't be sure.

_Alicia was walking back to Jeff's locker room, stopping on the way to talk to Maria, she was looking for Michelle and wondered if Alicia knew where she was, she said she didn't and carried on towards him, her man, her love. She wanted to congratulate him on his match and hold him, hold him so close. Stopping outside his door she adjusted her clothes and ruffled up her hair a bit, Jeff always loved the way she did that, the way it looked like she had just got out of bed. As she moved her hand towards the handle she thought she heard something, a stifled giggle, shrugging it off she opened the door and was ready for what she saw....._

Waking up Alicia jumped up out of bed, it was just a dream but looking over to where Jeff should be laying she realised it wasn't a dream, it was very real. Remembering that caused a pain to shoot through her stomach. She looked around the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, the faint glow of a street light peeping through the curtains. He must have brought her here and laid her down, but where was he? Glancing around her couldn't see him, not even a sign of him being there at any point. She swung her long legs out of bed and padded over to the window, pulling back the curtains and cracking it open she reached for her cigarettes which had been placed on the table next to her back. She lit one and inhaled the blue smoke deep into her lungs and breathed out. As quickly as she lit it she threw it out of the window. She was going to find him, this wasn't going to end like this, not now, not ever. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and putting on some track bottoms and a vest top she grabbed the room key and left.

Walking into the hotel bar, Alicia saw him. He was with Matt, downing a beer. She walked over and squeezed in between them.

'Alicia...' Matt began

'Save it.' Replied Alicia. 'Me and Jeff need to talk....alone.'

With that Matt shrugged his shoulders at Jeff and pushed back his bar stool, got up and left.

'First I wanna say screw you Jeff, you know how I was treated in the past, you promised me you were different, I let you in and this is what happens.' She began.

Jeff went to speak.

'Save it, I'm not finished. And with her of all people Jeff, HER. You know the issues we have with each other, how she was an utter bitch to me when I started. Don't you think that's why she done this with you to get back at me? Has that thought not entered your head at all?' As Alicia spoke she slumped into the seat Matt left vacant and rubbed her eyes with her palms.

She started crying again.

'I trusted you Jeff. I fucking trusted you!' Her voiced raised dramatically and a few people sitting in the bar turned to face them and quickly looked back at their drinks when Alicia shot them a look.

After a few minutes silence with Alicia sobbing into her arms folded on the bar, Jeff cleared his throat. He tried to speak but couldn't, Alicia froze at this and looked up. He was crying.

'I never meant for this to happen Ali, I really didn't, I don't know what I was doing and I know that sounds really corny but I didn't. I went back into my locker room after my match all psyched up, the adrenaline pumping through me, craving you. As I walked through the door, there she was sitting on the bench, leaning forward picking something up off of the floor. I stopped and looked at her.'

Alicia cringed at the thought, not wanting to hear more, but needing to do so. She nodded for him to carry on.

'Well, I asked her what she was doing there, she said I knew what she was doing there and when was I gonna admit to myself I wanted her. I turned to walk away, to find you and she got up and grabbed my arm, she spun me round and looked into my eyes. And then......then she.....' He paused

'For FUCK SAKE JEFF, just goddamn tell me!' Alicia screamed, causing a few tuts of disapproval from other drinkers.

' Okay....okay....she kissed me and I swear I tried to pull away I really did Ali, but then I stopped pulling away....' He trailed off. Alicia heard all she needed to hear.

She got up from the bar stool and without looking back at him walked out of the bar, out of the WWE and out of his life....


End file.
